you know that I can take it to the next level, baby
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: [Jason/Piper - drabble.] Jason's not the guy who stares soppily at anything, but something about his girlfriend training in nothing but shorts and a magenta pink sports bra, dark hair and blue and white beads flying around everywhere, that fire in her brown eyes as she determinedly fires punches into the punch bag, dagger by her hips, looks incredibly hot.


Jason enters to the sound of insistent thumping, the sound of fists slamming hard into the flesh of a punching bag. He leans against the threshold and watches intently.

Jason's not the guy who stares soppily at anything, but something about his girlfriend training in nothing but shorts and a magenta pink sports bra, dark hair and blue and white beads flying around everywhere, that fire in her brown eyes as she determinedly fires punches into the punch bag, dagger by her hips, looks incredibly hot.

"You're going to bust a hole into it at that rate," he quips, striding forward. Piper whirls around, but relief washes over her features as she recognizes that slight smirk tugging his lips. She laughs out a breathy chuckle, combing her fingers through her hair, forehead gleaming with sweat.

"Sorry," she replies. "I've just wanted to get more into shape."

"Believe me, you're in perfect shape." Piper shoots him a look and Jason raises his hands, palms forward. "Nothing else implied." She laughs again and a genuine smile finds its way to his mouth as he stares at her. "You want me to help you out?"

"You want to help me train?" she repeats, looking almost suspicious. "Why?"

"Because one, that punching bag has suffered enough," he nods towards the punching bag and now he can see the clear, evident imprints her knuckles left and the reddening tinge to the skin over her knuckles. "And two, it's better to have a living opponent. You can learn from human nature, right?"

"Technically, we're not human," Piper mutters.

"Oh, come on. Too scared of getting beat?"

That light shines back in her eyes and the doe brown shade instantly morphs into a bluish-green in icy anticipation. "That a bet, Lightning Boy?" she asks, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. He tries not to focus on the barely-there muscles rippling up her bare yet toned midriff.

"What do you think, Pipes? Am I the betting type?"

She tosses a smirk his way and unsheathes her dagger, twirling it between her fingers expertly. "I may not be exactly the 'fighting' type, but I bet I could kick your ass."

"Yeah? Bring it." He curls his fingers towards himself in a taunting gesture, back already bending down in battle position, sword sliding out of its sheath, muscles tensing. Piper would normally be scared, but she's actually battled against these muscles before. She's all too familiar with them now. She swallows and cracks her knuckles, then her neck from side to side.

"Alright, so we going on the count of three or are you just gonna jump on me?"

Jason hesitates, seeming to think it through, and Piper strikes, fist flying straight at his abdomen. She manages to knock some of the wind out of him, but he wraps his fingers around her wrist and jerks it away from himself, sword swinging down, further and further, almost meeting the skin of her arm . . .

She barely misses the slice, the flat blade of her dagger clashing with the sword, protecting her from any further injury, save her almost-bruising wrist. Jason's a Roman, she constantly reminds herself. They don't give up easily is what she learned from all of these months. Her hold is already chafing against the strength of twelve years of training in some badass demigod camp, so, without thinking, she snaps her teeth at his arm and the biting pain shocks him a second too long, giving her a way of squirming through his grasp.

"You bit me," he cries out in almost offense, staring at the bloody wound in disbelief.

She shrugs. "Come on. You weren't complaining last night, remember?"

Jason's scowl reaches epic proportions and she lunges again, dagger twirling, but he's ready for her and drops his sword long enough to grasp her around by the forearms and twist her through the air, even using his powers to summon the winds and send her careening in the opposite direction. She curls her arms to her chest immediately, legs stiff and straight, until she can feel the ground closing in on her and she opens her legs to land in a near split, left leg in a squat position while the right is stretched out to her side. She glares up at him, the smugness practically glowing on his face.

"Someone's getting sloppy!" he exclaims in triumph, picking his sword back up. Piper jumps back up on the balls of two light feet, lifting her weight almost effortlessly. She nearly trips backwards as she misjudged where Jason's blade would fall, ducking the arcing sword.

"Not a chance," she snorts.

"Well, you better watch out or you're going to get stabbed." He says all this while parrying with her dagger. Show-off.

"You're not sticking anything in me, Grace," Piper snarls as she slides back down in the half-squat position, eyes brown with fury.

"You weren't saying that last night, honey," Jason replies slyly, a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face and Piper narrows her eyes in challenge. Oh, _now_ it's on.

After some long and tiring minutes of nearly getting her ass handed to her, even Jason's sweating, skin shining in the light of the training room, heartbeat thrumming beneath his skin at a thousand miles a second. Piper's panting in deep breaths as they prowl around each other. He now retorts, "Give up?" He knows and she knows that she's not the girl to give up easily and she racks her brains for any more moves and one hits her like a ton of a bricks.

She's heard this trick from Annabeth, who's used it on Percy before during training sessions and she waits patiently, silently watching for her chance. And when Jason hesitates long enough just to catch enough breath and his fingers curling into a fist, ready to hurl at her, that's when she makes her move, like a cobra at its next meal.

Her lips smash against his instantly, sparks streaking across her vision. Jason's surprised at first, obviously, but is so entranced by the kiss that he closes his eyes and his entire body dispels of tension and melts against her, arm wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer. She nips gently at his lips and his breath hitches in his throat, stuck, and she parts his lips with her tongue, tasting the salt of his mouth. She's always enjoyed that taste, not sugary sweet like her or electrically hot like him, but a balance. He then dips her down, pushing his fingers into her hair and massaging her scalp, clearly enjoying the kiss as much as she is, and she's so thrilled by his kiss that she nearly forgets her plan.

Right when he slides a hand down to cup around her hip, she takes those few seconds to slam her clenched fist into his cheekbone, hard. His bright blue eyes fly open in astonishment and pain, clearly not expecting that, and Piper hooks her legs in a sweeping gesture, knocking him off his feet. The world spins in a blurring motion and he feels the training mat colliding with his back, the wind shoved out of his lungs almost violently. Piper glides through the air and perches herself firmly on his chest, pinning him there when she leans in close and presses the blade of her dagger deep against his throat.

She smirks in triumph.

"Looks like I win this round, Jason," she gloats with a soft smile, and he remembers how they always challenge each other about who tops in the bed. He nods.

"Well played," he compliments. He blinks rapidly for a few seconds, focusing on those kaleidoscopic eyes of hers. She then kisses him on the cheek and climbs off of him. She stretches her arms out above her head.

"I'm hitting the showers," Piper informs, turning to leave. Jason had nodded in response and continues to stare up at the ceiling. Piper then wheels back around with a sly smirk and her hands planted on her hips.

"And you're going to join me."

Jason blinks and says before helping himself up, "If you insist."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm on a roll for some reason. I own nothing. Please review! Also, give me some prompts, attached with any pairing! -N


End file.
